


A Domestic Winter

by kihyunnied



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Really just fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changkyun is their son, idk how else to tag this, its just my failed attempt of writing something fluffy without it being cringe ;-;, kiho, married kiho, minhyuk makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnied/pseuds/kihyunnied
Summary: It was the Christmas holidays, a time for family but Hoseok gets called in for work suddenly. Kihyun and Changkyun are forced to wait for his return while trying to stay positive.





	A Domestic Winter

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the fluffy parentkiho!au fluff that I promised most of you. It took awhile to proofread because of the holidays...I think there's still a few grammar mistakes that I have missed so I'm sorry about that ;-;
> 
> Also I suck at summarising titling stories so please ignore the fact that this story has a crappy title..
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! <3

     It felt like a dream the moment his lips reunited with his. The familiar hint of mint and honey colliding and bursting into that delicious saccharine flavor that never fails to make him fall in love all over again. Every small moan that escapes from his lover's lips sends a chill down his spine as he tilts his head further to deepen the kiss. Hoseok wonders how a person can have this much effect on someone. How Kihyun can affect his ability to think just by kissing him so passionately slow and full of love. It was a mystery, Hoseok thinks because the human brain is supposed to be the most powerful thing but Kihyun, sweet Kihyunnie with his pretty pink lips, can make Hoseok doubt all logic with a single kiss. Hoseok feels deeply infatuated with the man in his arms. He feels so lost and yet found and he’s so confused yet he can’t find it in himself to care or to worry because when Kihyun’s arms are around his neck, his petite hands brushing through his locks, Hoseok can’t think anymore. He can’t think, he can’t breathe and his pretty sure his heart stopped a minute ago but none of those things mattered; not when he is filled with nothing but the thought of Kihyun, his Kihyunnie. The man he befriended, fell in love with, confessed to and proposed to—the man he will spend his whole life with in pure bliss.  
But this gravity-defying moment was forced to come to an end when a loud shriek resounded around them followed by a light impact attacking Hoseok’s leg.

     “No! Don’t eat papa!” came a cry and the couple looks down to find their four-year-old son with teary eyes. His face squished against Hoseok’s leg as he tries to tug his father away. Kihyun laughs beautifully as he pulls away from his husband’s arms. He picks their son up and perches him on his hip, kissing away his tears. Changkyun immediately latches onto him like a baby koala and Kihyun’s heart flutters.

     “Your daddy’s not eating me, sweetie,” Kihyun says with a small blush blooming at his cheeks. He still finds it quite embarrassing to kiss in front of Changkyun despite Hoseok saying that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

     Hoseok lets out a fond laugh at how adorable his son is. He pulls Kihyun in his arms and plants a big kiss on Changkyun’s chubby cheek, nuzzling him after and causing him to squeal and giggle in delight. Changkyun was their treasure, their diamond and they swore to protect him and to raise him and offer him nothing but the best choices they can provide. It was a shock to the both of them when they found out Kihyun was capable of carrying a child. Of course, they were also happy when they found out because Hoseok had always wanted to raise a child of his own and now they have theirs. Sweet, innocent and little Changkyun, untouched by the harmful reality of this world and with hints of Kihyun and Hoseok’s traits in those beautiful big, doe eyes that carry the whole universe. Hoseok fell in love the moment Changkyun’s tiny hands wrapped around his finger and gnawed on it.

     Changkyun stays in Kihyun’s arms a little longer, swinging his legs happily before reaching for Hoseok, incoherent words flowing out of his lips as he waits for his father to take him to which Hoseok did. Changkyun grins and lets out a happy squeal, feeling much taller with his father holding him up. Kihyun couldn’t help but step back with a warm loving smile, watching in pure content as Changkyun talks in incoherent words to his father and Hoseok tries to decipher what he was trying to say. Although Changkyun spoke quite clear earlier, he’s actually still learning. His vocabulary ranges from ‘papa’, ‘daddy’, ‘hello’, ‘goodbye’, ‘yes’, ‘no’ and when he’s hungry he’ll occasionally yell out ‘pancakes’. Kihyun found it quite adorable, to be honest. Hearing his son’s sweet voice was always one of the highlights of his morning. Of course, waking up next to his husband is one of those highlights. He’s not sure if he’ll ever grow tired of waking up to Hoseok’s handsome, sleeping face in the morning.

     Meeting Hoseok, befriending Hoseok, dating Hoseok and marrying Hoseok was his best decisions in life. Because in all those years they were together, Hoseok stayed beside him when everything was crumbling down in Kihyun’s life and stayed by him even when everything was alright again. Hoseok picked him up, dusted him up and patched him up. He sheltered him and showed him that even though the world is a cruel and terrifying place, you can build a sanctuary with the one you love and call it home. Yes, they’ve had their shared fights and there were times when the other had walked out but at the end of the day, they fall on their shared bed with their arms around each other, kissing away all the pain and all the wounds they’ve caused.

     “Babe, I think someone’s hungry,” Hoseok’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He finds Changkyun gnawing on the necklace around Hoseok’s neck, the necklace he and Kihyun have a matching pair of. Their initials hang as pendants on the silver line and engraved on the back was their anniversary date.

     “Sweetie, no,” Kihyun laughs and pulls the pendant off from Changkyun still-developing teeth. Changkyun lets out a whine and chases after the necklace but his forehead collides painfully with Hoseok’s chin and now he’s sobbing. “Oh no no, buddy don’t cry,” Hoseok panics at the sight of crystal tears rolling down Changkyun’s chubby cheeks, his small hands placed over his forehead as he bawls. He felt like it was his fault and it shatters his heart at the sounds of Changkyun cries.

     But Kihyun was calm and he takes Changkyun from Hoseok’s arms into his. He flushes Changkyun’s small body against his, tucks his head under his chin and hums a lovely tune with his sweet voice in an attempt to soothe him and sure enough, it starts to work. Changkyun’s sobbing begins to fade, replaced with sniffling and mumbling until all the tears were no more and his staring wide-eyed at everything again. Hoseok could only stand and watch in awe as he finds more reason to fall in love with Kihyun.

     “Let me see,” Kihyun pulls Changkyun away just a bit and brushes away his baby hair, cooing at his reddened forehead. The collision wasn’t strong enough to leave a bump but Changkyun’s skin was soft and smooth and a single bump like that can cause the skin to bloom a bright red. “You’re okay, sweetie,” and Kihyun makes it all better by kissing the pained area, immediately bringing a smile to Changkyun’s lips because he claimed that Kihyun’s hugs and kisses can make all the ouchies go away.

     “Hoseok, come here and say sorry,” Kihyun turns to glare at his lover, his loving expression still there though. Hoseok responds with a pout and leans down slightly to level with Changkyun. “Buddy, I’m sorry,” he says sincerely, a hint of sadness laced in his voice. Changkyun puffs his cheeks, making it look chubbier than usual before reaching out to jab his fist against his father’s nose. It was a tiny bop and it was Changkyun’s way of showing affection. Hoseok’s heart melts at the cute action and he scoops Changkyun off of Kihyun’s arms and lifts him high up in the air, defying him gravity. Changkyun screams but fell into a fit of giggles and uncontrolled laughter. Their son’s sounds of happiness never fail to heal them from all the worries and negativities.

     “You two play in the living room while I make breakfast,” Kihyun ushers them out of the kitchen, claiming his rightful place as the chef in the house. Having these two around while he cooks never ends well because either Hoseok will eat all the dishes before it makes it to the table or Kihyun would be too distracted trying to assure Changkyun doesn’t hurt himself to make sure whatever he is cooking won’t burn. He’d rather cook in peace.

     Hoseok pads to the living room with Changkyun gnawing on his necklace again but as soon as he sees his building blocks on the baby mat, he pops the pendant out of his mouth and starts to wiggle in his father’s hold. Hoseok chuckles and lets him loose on the baby mat, sitting beside him and watching with fond eyes as Changkyun stacks up the building blocks with focused eyes.

     He was about to reach over and grab a building block himself when his phone rang. He reaches for it and presses the device on his ear. Changkyun’s attention was immediately torn away as he climbs his father’s lap, eyes filled with curiosity. “Daddy,” he says and Hoseok’s eyes soften but he pays close attention to what the caller was informing him about. Changkyun tries to reach for the phone but Hoseok turns away and Changkyun giggles, thinking it was a game.  
“Da…” Changkyun stood on his tiptoes this time and stretched his arms a little further but Hoseok turns away again, his arm around Changkyun and holding him still as he talks on the phone. A serious, stoic expression on his face.

     “Sweetie, come here,” Kihyun walks into the living room with a pastel pink apron tied around his waist. He had turned off the stove when he heard Hoseok’s serious conversation and out of worry, he decided to see what was wrong.

     He pulls Changkyun on his lap and listens as Hoseok talks, their eyes locking and Kihyun understood without Hoseok saying anything that he was on a call with his boss and judging from the way he sighs every now and then that the topic of their conversation wasn’t good news. Changkyun crawls off Kihyun’s lap and goes towards his building blocks, finding interest it in again as he continues what he was stacking up earlier.

     It felt like hours until Hoseok finally put down the phone and he stares at the screen for awhile before looking up at Kihyun and meeting his worried gaze. “What is it?” Kihyun asks and scoots closer to his lover, their hands finding each other. Hosek turns to look at Changkyun who was too immersed in his building blocks to care about anything else in this world.

     Hoseok stands up, tugging Kihyun with him and they stand a few feet away from Changkyun but still close enough to keep an eye on him. “I got called in for work,” he says and he watches as Kihyun’s shoulders sag. “My boss said there were producers from other companies coming in and offered a meeting.”

     “But, it’s the holidays…I thought they gave you the whole week off,” Kihyun couldn’t hide his disappointment. Hoseok had been busy these past few months which resulted in him always coming home late at night. They rarely get to sit at the table as a family or have quality time together. These holidays was their only chance of making up for those times they couldn’t spend as a family. “Changkyun was looking forward to decorating the tree with all of us,”

     This was Changkyun’s first Christmas. They refused to count his other Christmases because approximately one week after Changkyun was born, Hoseok took a mandatory leave for the army and that was two Christmases without him. Changkyun’s third Christmas had to be spent with only Hoseok around because Kihyun was away on a business trip and his flight got delayed twice, forcing him to spend Christmas on the airport in Beijing. Changkyun’s fourth Christmas was spent in the children’s hospital when he caught a fever and his parents were too worried to be festive. Finally, this year, they were together. No one was in the army, no one was away in another country and no one was in the hospital.

     “Can’t you get away? Tell them you have family stuff to attend to,” Kihyun pouts, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s waist and pulling themselves close. “I tried, Kihyunnie but my boss said they really need me. I promise to be home to decorate the tree,” Hoseok felt really guilty but there was no way out of this. All he can do is pull Kihyun in his arms and kiss him and hope he’ll forgive him for being such an awful husband.

     “Are you going now? What about breakfast?” Kihyun pulls away and follows Hoseok to their shared bedroom where he starts to strip out of his comfy sweatpants and slip into a pair of trousers. “I’ll find something to eat at the company, babe, don’t worry,” Hoseok works as a producer and a dance choreographer for a labeled music company. He’s written top-selling songs under his pen name; Wonho.  
“Daddy, going?” a small voice chimes in and they turn their heads to find tiny Changkyunnie standing by the door. His expression confused and sad as he grips a building block.

     “Daddy’s just going to work,” Hoseok says softly as he slips into a dress shirt, letting Kihyun button him up. “Daddy stay?” Changkyun pouts, stepping into the room and looking up at Hoseok with wide eyes.

     “Sorry, buddy but Daddy really needs to go,” Hoseok couldn’t find it in him to look at his son right now because he knows it’ll be harder for him to leave but then Changkyun whimpers, his head hung low. “Stay…” he mutters and Kihyun’s heart aches at the sight of their son trying hard to hold his tears. “Hoseok…” Kihyun sighs at his husband and Hoseok sighs back, crouching down to Changkyun’s eye level.

     “Changkyunnie,” he calls, gently brushing away his son’s fringe only to see his tear-filled eyes and puffed up cheeks. “Oh, buddy,” he coos, pulling Changkyun into his arms and lifting him up. Changkyun immediately clings onto his shirt, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I’ll only be gone for a bit,” but Changkyun shakes his head and continues to sob, muttering something incoherent.

     “What was that, bud?” Hoseok pulls Changkyun away just a bit, his tiny balled-up fists pressing against his eyes. “Christmas tree…” Changkyun sniffles, furiously rubbing his eyes. Hoseok’s eyes soften. He would stay if he can but unfortunately, there was somewhere important he needs to attend to. Even though he claims that decorating the Christmas tree with his husband and son was the most important thing in the world, he can’t help but prioritize his work in this situation. He’ll make it up to both Changkyun and Kihyun somehow. Maybe he’ll take them out for a family picnic, or maybe they could go to the beach, or maybe they could go camping.

     “I’ll be home early, I promise,” Hoseok holds out his pinky and Changkyun stares at it before grabbing it with his hand and squeezing tight, his pinky still far too small to intertwine with Hoseok’s. “Okay,” Changkyun nods with a small voice but he continues to latch onto Hoseok, refusing to let him go. “Buddy, go to your papa now, daddy has to go,” Hoseok turns to Kihyun and Changkyun, although very reluctant, obediently lets Kihyun take him.

     Hoseok straightens his suit and lets out a heavy sigh. He then grabs Kihyun by the waist and kisses his lips soft and quick and then his cheek and then his neck and then his lips again. “I’m really sorry, baby,”

     Kihyun frowns at him before sighing softly. “It can’t be helped. Just come home early and drive safe,” he turns to Changkyun who was hugging the building block against his chest, a chubby pout on his lips as he stares at Hoseok with large glassy eyes. “And make it up to our Changkyunnie,”

     Hoseok looks at Changkyun and his chest constricts. He hates his son’s tears especially when he’s the cause of those tears. “I’ll make it up to you, buddy,” he ruffles Changkyun’s soft hair gently before kissing the tip of his nose to which Changkyun giggles at. Even though he’s upset, kisses on the nose will always be his favorite.

     His family sees him out the door and when that door finally closes, Changkyun wiggles out of Kihyun’s arms and runs to the window. He climbs a stool and stands on his tiptoes just in time to catch a glimpse of a familiar car pulling out of the driveway. He whimpers and turns to run back to Kihyun. “Papa, stay?”

     “Papa’s not going anywhere, sweetheart,” Kihyun sighs softly as he crouches down to plant a kiss on his son’s forehead.

     They wait for Hoseok’s return patiently but the mood around their lovely home was gloomy as Changkyun chews his pancakes in a pout. Kihyun even made sure to give him extra syrup but looks like Changkyun loves his father more than his sweet tooth. That kind of warms Kihyun’s heart but then again he’s never a fan of Changkyun’s sad faces.

     “Sweetie, your daddy will be home before you know it,” Kihyun tries to comfort their son but it was futile because even he was a little upset. They were supposed to decorate the Christmas tree and maybe bake gingerbread cookies since Hoseok loves Kihyun’s homemade cookies. But it really can’t be helped. He knows Hoseok always tried to put their family first before anything else but sometimes he has no choice unless he wants to lose his job which is not really an option.

     Time passes and it looks like Changkyun wasn’t that upset anymore from the way he dances around in the living room every time the singing animals on the television belts out happily. Kihyun watches from the couch with an affectionate smile. Changkyun can never stay mad at anyone for too long anyway.

     Kihyun thinks back to the day he struggled with Changkyun while Hoseok was in the army. It was challenging considering it was his first time taking care of a child all on his own. Changkyun was quite obedient which made changing his diapers less of a headache for Kihyun but the tough bit was trying to feed him and get him to sleep. Kihyun could still remember the sleepless nights he spent just trying to put Changkyun in his crib without the boy screaming in full volume. He didn’t know what the problem was but later he found out that Changkyun never liked being alone. It wasn’t because he hated to sleep, but because the thought of Kihyun leaving him confined in his crib all night scared him. That’s how Hoseok came home from a two-year military service with Changkyun taking up his spot on his and Kihyun’s shared bed. Not that he minded though.

     “Papa,” Kihyun’s train of thoughts were interrupted when a certain koala starts climbing up his leg to sit on his lap. “Papa play?” Changkyun grins, his eyes crinkling into crescents and an adorable shade of red blooming in his cheeks. “Sure, sweetie,” Kihyun coos, he can never say no to Changkyun especially when he’s breathing heavily with excitement as his big, doe eyes sparkle with innocence. “Want to build a fort and wait for daddy to come home?” he suggests as he carries his son in his arms and pads to the bedroom. Changkyun nods with an excited squeal, practically dancing in his father’s arms.

     Hoseok lets out a huge sigh of relief when the lights in the meeting room went back on and the projector died down. The presentation was over and that means he can finally drive back home to where his family is unless his boss decides to hold him back later which is most likely since everyone wants to hear what the top producer of this company thought about the whole idea. He wasn’t really paying attention to whatever his co-workers and boss were talking about. His mind was filled with nothing but the worry of what Changkyun and Kihyun could be doing now. He can’t help but label himself as the worst father and husband ever. Seriously, who leaves their family to go to work on a Christmas holiday.

     “What did you think of the presentation?” Minhyuk, his co-worker, asked as he approached him. “It was…good,” Hoseok coughs. He had no idea what the presentation was about.

     Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at him before punching his shoulder. “You weren’t paying attention!” he said accusingly and Hoseok had to strangle him to keep his mouth shut before their boss hears him. “Tease me later, I need to hurry home,” he whispers, dragging Minhyuk away until they were no longer in their boss’ vicinity. “I promised Kihyun and Changkyun I’d decorate the tree with them but I got called in for this meeting so please fill in for me?”

     “Fill in how?” Minhyuk raises an eyebrow, leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets. “I don’t know, make something up but I really have to go, so please?” Hoseok pleads, hoping he wouldn’t have to sacrifice his dignity and kneel down at Minhyuk’s mercy. “Alright fine, but you owe me!” fortunately, Minhyuk pities him and decides to help him out. “Thanks!” without sparing another glance, Hoseok bolts out of the company building. The sun was going down soon and Kihyun might forgive him if he came a little late but the question was; will Changkyun forgive him?

Fortunately, there wasn’t much traffic and he was able to drive safely without any worry. He tried to be as quiet as possible when parking in the driveway, hoping to surprise his family.

     “I’m home,” he announced as soon as he steps into the apartment, closing the door behind him, expecting to be tackled to the floor by a certain koala. But the living room was empty except the interior and Changkyun’s mountains of building blocks and plushies. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, wondering if Kihyun and Changkyun went out while he was away but then giggles and squeals resounded from his and Kihyun’s shared bedroom.

     Hoseok tiptoed across the room and peeked inside and what he saw made his heart melt. Kihyun and Changkyun laughing beautifully as they build a fort with the pillows. Looks like Kihyun even included the extra sets of pillows they had hiding in the closet.

     “I thought you guys would be more depressed while I was gone,” Hoseok chuckles as he entered the room and at the sight of him, Changkyun screams “Daddy!” and hops of the bed, running to his father’s open arms. He squeals in delight as he’s finally reunited with his father. The hours felt so long when he was forced to wait.

     “Welcome home,” Kihyun greets with that lovely smile Hoseok fell in love with. He plants a kiss on his husband’s cheek and wraps his arms around his firm waist, resting his head on Hoseok’s broad shoulder while Changkyun occupied his other shoulder. “Daddy play!” Changkyun wiggled himself free from Hoseok’s arms, landing on his feet on the floor, and starts tugging Hoseok by the hand towards the lopsided fort he and Kihyun built.

     “Changkyun, hide! The monster’s attacking the fort!” Kihyun lets out a dramatic gasp and Changkyun immediately crawls under the pillows with a giggle. Hoseok laughs. Looks like he’s playing the monster again. He always plays the villain when he and his family play.

     Making fake growling sounds, Hoseok tackles Kihyun on the bed, trapping him under his much larger build. “I caught one,” he grins at how adorable Kihyun looks before leaning down and planting kisses all over his cheeks, satisfied with Kihyun’s adorable squeals. “Don’t eat papa!” Changkyun then emerges from the pile of pillows and tackles Hoseok off of Kihyun. Changkyun wasn’t strong enough to actually tackle him but Hoseok played along and rolled to the side of the bed with Changkyun sitting on top of him.

     Kihyun couldn’t help but laugh as he sits up, scooting over slightly so Hoseok can lay his head on his lap while their son repeatedly tries to murder him with his tiny hands. The room was filled with nothing but laughter as the family played around with no worry to filter their happiness.

     “Monster is dead!” Changkyun announced in triumph, from where he’s still sitting on Hoseok’s chest. “I don’t think the monster was evil, Kyun,” Kihyun says, a loving smile on his face as he strokes Hoseok’s hair who was currently playing dead on his lap. “Maybe we should bring him back to life and invite him to decorate the tree with us?” he suggests. Changkyun purses his lips and considers it for a bit before nodding. He leans down and plants a big kiss on Hoseok’s cheek. “Wake up, daddy,” he giggles, watching as Hoseok sits up and Changkyun slides down onto his lap.

     “I’m alive!” he gasps a little too dramatically that Kihyun had to look away to prevent himself from bursting out into a laugh. Changkyun throws his arms around Hoseok’s neck and gives his cheek another kiss. “Okay, enough play time, let’s go set up the tree,” Kihyun wipes his eyes a little before hopping off the bed. “Let’s go,” he gestures and Hoseok obediently follows while perching Changkyun on his hip.

     It took awhile to properly set up the tree because Hoseok accidentally tore the instruction sheet and Changkyun kept running around with the stand so Kihyun had to chase him. But once it was set up, Kihyun brings out the boxes of Christmas lights and ornaments. Changkyun beamed and his cheeks flushed with a gorgeous pink hue at the endless choices and beautiful colors.

     “This one!” Changkyun holds out a bright red bauble and gently hangs it on the tree. He steps back and admires his work before clapping in satisfaction. “I think I know where to put our little star,” Hoseok picks Changkyun up who makes a noise of confusion when his father holds him up on top of the tree. “Babe, don’t be silly,” Kihyun chuckles, reaching over to pinch Hoseok on the cheek. “Here,” he hands Changkyun a bright yellow star who carefully took it in his hands, big eyes staring at the shining gold with curiosity. Hoseok lifts Changkyun a little higher. “The star goes on top, buddy,” he gestures and although crooked, Changkyun managed to put the star where it should be.

     After the tree was decorated the family slipped onto the most comfortable sets of pajamas they could find before cuddling until a large blanket on the couch. The cold snow fell gently outside but they were warm and safe in the comfort of their home.

     Changkyun was long asleep against Hoseok’s chest, leaving Kihyun and Hoseok to chat for a bit in the dark with only the Christmas lights lighting the room.

     “He had so much fun today,” Kihyun says as he gently strokes Changkyun’s flushed cheek from where he’s lying next to Hoseok and using his arm as a makeshift pillow. “I had fun too,”

     “I’m glad,” Hoseok felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was worried him being called in for work would tarnish the fun but it looks like it all turned out well in the end. “Hey,” he turns to Kihyun. “You forgot to give me a welcome home kiss,” and Kihyun laughs softly. “I thought I did?”

     “On the lips! You know welcome home kisses are supposed to be on the lips!” Hoseok faked a mini tantrum, making Kihyun laugh a little more. “Fine fine,” with a roll of his eyes, Kihyun propped himself up on his elbows and leaned in to give Hoseok his well-deserved kiss.

     “Papa?” but that kiss had to be cut short when Changkyun’s eyes fluttered open. “Go back to sleep, buddy,” Hoseok coos gently, placing a hand on Changkyun’s back to prevent him from rolling off.

     But Changkyun whines and crawls towards Hoseok and unexpectedly jabs his forehead in his face. “Jeez, if you want me to kiss you goodnight just say so,” Hoseok half groans half chuckles but he plants a sweet kiss on his son’s forehead who then tucked his head back under his chin. “Papa too,” he says and Kihyun leans down to kiss his button nose before snuggling against his husband with his face inches from Changkyun’s.

     “Go to sleep, baby,” Kihyun whispers in that soothing voice before humming a lullaby. It wasn’t long before Changkyun was back to dreamland and Hoseok was back to throwing another mini tantrum, complaining that their kiss was interrupted and he demands another one. Of course, Kihyun couldn’t say no so he kisses him softly before flicking his forehead. “I love you,”

     Hoseok swears his heart just skipped two beats in a row. “Love you too,”

     He’s not sure if there is anywhere else he’d rather be but there’s one thing he’s positive about. That just being here with his family was enough to make him feel like the luckiest man alive. Sometimes he feels like a lame excuse for a father and a husband who can’t even wash the dishes without breaking a plate and injuring his hand from the broken shards; he felt useless but Kihyun tells him otherwise as he wraps up his injury and Changkyun kisses his bandaged hand. With a family this loving and precious, Hoseok knows he doesn’t need to be perfect because even with his clumsiness and awful memory (he always forget to buy at least one item from the grocery list that Kihyun texts him) Kihyun and Changkyun will always love him just as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments make me happy and keeps me motivated! <3
> 
> talk to me on tumblr [@kihyunnied](https://kihyunnied.tumblr.com) and give me fanfic ideas because I am currently running out (I write BTS fanfics too...rarely though since I have no inspiration whatsoever...save me)


End file.
